Tied Destinies
by Venus163
Summary: T.K.: Venus163's first Songfic! A Takari! Please Review, and tell her what you think of it; she worked *really* hard on it! Also, news about the Good Life Series!


~TIED DESTINIES~  
By Venus163  
  
Hey everyone! I am *so* sorry I haven't uploaded a fic in such a long time! But school started on August 24, and I have had *tons* of homework, plus a serious writer's block... if enough people send me E-Mails telling me to hurry up and get a move on, I'll try to get it posted as soon as I can.  
  
"Venus163!"  
  
(T.K. enters)  
  
Oh hi, T.K. How are you?  
  
"I'm fine," he answers smilingly. "It's really too bad that everyone decided to go to the Sydney Olympics, and you had to write something about me and Kari..."  
  
T.K., I think it's great! You and Kari make a great couple!  
  
T.K. blushes. "Aw..."  
  
(Kari enters)  
  
"Hey Venus163! Can I *please* say the Notes, please? With T.K.?"  
  
Alright, alright. Go ahead.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks!"  
  
(Venus163 leaves)  
  
Kari clears her throat. "You know the drill. She doesn't own *anything* but the plot, not even the song! It's Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You", and it's her favorite song of all time. She'd LUV to say that she owned it, but a lot of lawyers and Savage Garden themselves would *kill* her in court..." Smiles brightly.  
  
T.K. snickers, then straightens. "She wants *lots* of reviews, especially since this is her first songfic... or her first *attempt* on a songfic..."  
  
(Venus163 in the background: I heard that!)  
  
T.K. sweatdrops, but continues smiling. "Reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com , along with any good reads. Just so you know, she *despises* the couplings Sorato and Michi, not to mention Dakari. She might put some in her stories (wink, wink) but they will *always* turn out either Mimato, Taiora, and/or..." he trails off, blushing.  
  
"Takari," Kari finishes bluntly. As T.K. turns even redder, Kari says, "Now, on with the story! I think it's pretty sweet." She leans forward and whispers confidingly, "Look at Takeru! Have you ever *seen* that color on a person?"  
  
"KARI!"  
  
  
  
~TIED DESTINIES~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
"Kari! No!" T.K. felt a sudden cold fear run through him as the Digimon attacked his best friend, power surging towards her. It was then, that he knew, that whatever happened, Kari was the center of his life, without her, he was nothing…  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
He started running, running, not really sure where he was going or what he was going to do, but T.K. *knew* that he couldn't let anything happen to her…  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
He caught a brief glimpse of the horror in her eyes, but in that split-second, it was enough to melt his heart and harden his resolve.  
  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
  
She was *everything* to him: best friend, savior, confidant…  
  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
  
His heart was an open book. He read what was written, and accepted it. The attack was coming closer and closer… if he couldn't reach her in time, if he couldn't save her…  
  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe...   
  
There was no time to push her away, to make sure she was completely safe. T.K. knew what he had to do. He *had* to take the blast, *had* to take the brunt of it, she *had* to be safe…  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
He hurled himself in front of her, bracing himself for the impact…  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
Pain. White hot, blinding pain… and then… it was gone. Heading towards a tantalizing light in front of him, he was lost in a sea of memories…  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
The 8th child. Kari. His best friend. Bearer of the Crest of Light. The owner of his heart. They were all the same person; he loved them all…  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Five years ago… Time of Myotismon and hardship. The 8th child, they had been searching for. He was only eight, but he had *known* that he and the 8th child were connected in some way…   
  
There's just no rhyme or reason   
  
Then, he had met her… How had he been blessed with such an *angel* to guide him, to make him a better person, he didn't know. He *did* know, however, that he had been extremely graced…  
  
Only a sense of completion  
  
He remembered feeling warm and fulfilled around her, empty and lonely without her near. She was the other half of his soul; she was the only one who would ever own his heart.  
  
And in your eyes, I see  
The missing pieces   
  
Her eyes… full of kindness, of understanding. She knew him, better than anyone else, better than Matt, even.   
  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
  
Every single memory of them together, even the bad ones… he relived them all in those few short moments. How he wished that he had never argued with her, that he had spent more time together…  
  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe...  
  
"T.K…" He looked up, not at all surprised to see Angemon standing before him. "T.K., it is not your time to go. They all need you to help beat the Digimon Emperor, *she* needs you…"  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
"How do you know?" he asked bitterly. "I'm just her friend, that's all I'll ever be. She doesn't love me…"  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
Angemon only smiled. "Listen."  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
Somewhere far, far away, in another direction, he heard *her* voice as it wept. "T.K., T.K.! Speak to me! Please, don't leave me…"  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
T.K. felt guilty. He had never meant to make her cry, never wanted to. Her smiles were the brightest things in the world. Nodding to Angemon in acknowledgment, he turned and headed back in the direction he had come, away from the light that he knew that would have to wait.  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
He felt the pain again; it was coming back to him now. Groaning, he forced himself to open his eyes, and saw the most beautiful sight in the world staring back at him.  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
Kari.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, while the ones already on her face slowly traveled down her soft cheeks. How it broke his heart to see her cry. "Please, don't cry, Kari," he whispered hoarsely. "I can't *stand* seeing you cry!"  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
She closed her eyes, the tears flowing. Sitting up from where he was on the ground, he cradled her face in his hands and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry," he whispered.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
"I-I thought you left me…" she whispered.  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
"I could never leave you," he assured her, slipping his arms around her, even though the effort left him weak. "I-I love you."  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
She looked up at him with a smile on her face, one that was so happy he knew that the decision to come back was one that he would *never* regret for the rest of his life…  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
"I love you too." Those words, the words he had been hoping to hear for all his life…  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
"Hey Kari!" yelled Daisuke. "We beat the Digimon, yeah! We beat the… we beat the…" His voice trailed off, eyes wide, as he stared at them.  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
T.K. stood up, tottering. Dizziness nearly overwhelmed him, but he pushed it back.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
"T.K., no, please!" Kari pleaded.  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
"Kari, I…" Daisuke interrupted.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
"T.K…." she said softly, tears swimming in her eyes, "Don't leave me…"  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
He couldn't do it, not when those beautiful eyes were begging him so. Sighing in surrender, he let Kari put an arm around him to support him.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
"Thanks Kari, but I…"  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
His eyes widened as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Such a simple action, but it meant more to him than anything he had ever experienced before. She pulled away, blushing, and hid her face.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you…  
  
"I love you," T.K. whispered, looking at the angel who had stolen his heart from the very beginning, who had tied their destinies together. "I love you."  
  
  
  
~FINISH~  
  
  
  
So, how'd you like? I LUV Takari! Takari rules! (sweatdrops) Sorry, I had too much sugar...  
  
So, reviews to crescent87@hotmail.com . I NEED it.  
  
I will, my word of honor (which I never lie about of break) *try* very hard to get The Good Life: Kari's Story done sometime in the second week of October. I...  
  
"Venus163! Venus163!"   
  
(T.K. and Kari come running in.)  
  
What is it?  
  
"There's this guy banging at the door, trying to get in. Says he's a part of this story," T.K. blurted.  
  
Who is he?  
  
"I don't know, but he calls himself Davis..." Kari says slyly.  
  
Well, don't let him in. I don't know who he is...  
  
"Oh I won't," Kari says evilly. Dragging T.K. by the collar, she heads towards the door. "Ooh, Daisuke, you're going to suffer..." 


End file.
